1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to displaying variable-sized, grouped display information on a touch screen and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying variable-sized, grouped display information on a touch screen, the method including displaying several pieces of information in groups, and variably changing the size of the groups when a user inputs a group, thereby providing the information desired by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is widely used in mobile digital devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, MP3 players, navigation devices, digital cameras. As such, there is great demand for a low-priced flash memory.
The currently used flash memory is a single level cell (hereinafter, referred to as “SLC”) NAND wherein each cell can contain 1 bit of information. However, the multilevel cell (“MLC”) NAND flash memory, wherein each cell can contain several bits, is superior to the SLC NAND flash memory in price and capacity, and is therefore becoming more popular.
In order to make devices, such as MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and a ultra mobile PCs (UMPCs) smaller and lighter, touch screens, which enable a user to use his/her finger or a pointed object to input information and eliminate the need for additional devices or buttons, are used.
The size of the touch screen decreases as the apparatus becomes smaller and lighter, whereas display information requirements are increasing.
Accordingly, due to the size limitation, several pieces of display information and buttons are arranged on a display. As a result, users have difficulty understanding and controlling the interface.
In addition, the small touch screen creates user interface problems, and as a result misoperations frequently occur.